Lo de nosotros dos
by Amy-Black-Nara
Summary: Por una falsa ilusion Naruto dejo escapar al amor de su vida... tras 7 años podra recuperarla pese a todo lo que pasado.
1. Prologo

**HOLA A TODOS, COMPARTO CON USTEDES UN BREVE HISTORIA... Y ESPERO LES GUSTE, LUEGO DE RATO DE NO PASAR POR AQUI JEJEJEJEJE.**

** O**

Muchos sucesos habían pasado los últimos años, y la paz se podía sentirse en cada rincón del mundo. Pero la promesa de la dicha estaría por quebrarse, solo aquellos que pudieran detenerla hoy se encuentran rezagados del mundo o al menos eso le paso a Naruto Uzumaki.

Tras conseguir la paz y salvar a su mejor amigo, Naruto descubrió que seguía enamorado de Sakura y aunque había una luz de esperanza tuvo que rechazar la para que Sasuke tuviera la oportunidad estar ella, después de todo entre ellos había amor. Hinata estuvo ahí cuando todo aquello pasó, había sido su paño de lágrimas y se aferro a ella para poder soportar ver a sus amigos juntos.

Una noche de parranda con sus amigos acabo de hundir más el pobre corazón de Naruto. Entre brindis Sasuke conto a los presentes sus intenciones de contraer matrimonio con Sakura y pese a ser el primero en felicitarlo, aquella noche Naruto se entrego al placer del sake. Borracho y con el corazón herido, fue a refugiarse con la única persona que lo amaba pese a todo. Hinata. Palabras sobrarían para describir lo que aquella noche paso, cuando los abrazos terminaron en una unión de almas, de cuerpos fundiéndose al placer y de corazones agitados en la misma frecuencia. Una noche inolvidable, para al menos uno de ellos.

Hinata creyó que finalmente Naruto se quedaría con ella, pero la verdad sobre paso por mucho lo que deseaba. Basto solo unas palabras, las más terribles que pudiera imaginar.

"_Sakura ha dejado a Sasuke… me ama a mi…"_

El eco de la voz de Naruto al decírselo a Kiba resonaba en la cabeza de la chica. Que con lágrimas en sus ojos lo único pudo hacer fue huir de aquel lugar pero el recuerdo de aquella noche estaría con ella siempre. Los días posteriores la noticia resonaba en la aldea, Sakura se había vuelto la envidia de muchas jóvenes que deseaban que dos de los más apuestos jóvenes se disputaran su amor.

El corazón de Hinata no podía seguir soportándolo y no podría estar por mucho tiempo ocultándolo. De muchos modos fue nombrada por su padre, quien en medio de tanta cólera había decidido enviarla lejos pero lejos de ser un castigo para la Hinata era un alivio a tanto dolor. Neji por otro lado al enterarse intento hablar con Naruto pero la chica le había hecho prometer que no diría nada y desde que ella se fue, le retiro el habla a Naruto.

La despedida de Hinata no fue relevante para Naruto. Y la chica se marcho de la Hoja sin saber cuándo volvería, con sus manos acariciando su plano vientre se despedido de sus ex compañeros de equipo y de unos cuantos.

Meses después de competir con su mejor amigo por el corazón de Sakura, Naruto comenzó a perder interés y sus sueños añoraban algo perdido pero ni el mismo podía entender. Sakura finalmente se decidió por Sasuke. La boda fue espectacular pero no menos de lo que había sido el nombramiento de Naruto como Hokage y por extraño que pareciera, el chico seguía sintiendo melancolía.

Un día caminando por la aldea se encontró de frente con Neji. Y como si las palabras brotaran solas de sus labios, pregunto.

"_¿Cuándo volverá Hinata?…"_

Pero solo gano una mirada de enfado por parte de Neji que sin decir nada siguió caminando. Desde aquello el joven Naruto no deja de pensar en la chica.

Es tarde y se ha dado cuenta de que en verdad la ama, por más que intenta saber de ella nadie le da respuesta. Sasuke y Sakura lo alientan y ayudan al devastado Naruto. Pero los meses pasan y no hay noticias e indicios y sus amigos se convierten en padres de una bella niña a quien nombran, Mikoto en honor de la madre de Sasuke.

_Y la historia comienza aquí…_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus reviews me animaron mucho y espero seguir contando con ellos. Les dejo un poco mas de esta historia. =)**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1 "… yo también seré Hokage"**_

Algunos años habían transcurrido y la aldea de la Hoja prosperaba. El nombre del sexto Hokage era conocido en todo el país del fuego, no solo por ser un héroe en la última guerra si no por sus grandes logros en la aldea ninja y en otras naciones vecinas; pero para Naruto eran triunfos vacíos, no había nadie con quien compartirlos y aun mas, le pesaba ver como sus amigos hacían sus vidas y el volvía a quedar rezagado.

-Vamos Naruto, deberías estar feliz. Eres el Hokage que siempre deseaste ser. – murmuraba Sakura mientras les servía un poco de sake a su amigo y esposo.

-Pensé que el convertirme en Hokage y ser reconocido por todos me haría sentir diferente a lo que siento ahora. –dijo Naruto dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Nunca pensé verte en ese estado de ánimo. Ya nos dirás por fin que te sucede. –dijo Sasuke a su amigo. –Oh tengo que sacártela a la fuerza.

-Sasuke! Sera mejor que vayas a revisar a Mikoto. –dijo Sakura mirando significativamente a su marido. Sasuke entendió casi de inmediato lo que pretendía hacer su mujer y despidiéndose de Naruto los dejo solos.

-Naruto… tienes que hacer tu vida, no me gusta verte de esta manera. Y sé que es por ella pero no puedes seguir postergando tu vida… ese no es tu camino ni tu actitud.

-Sakura chan, crees que no lo sé pero simplemente no puedo olvidarla y todo esto que me pasa me lo he ganado. La tenía conmigo y simplemente no supe valorarlo, no supe amarla en ese momento y ahora este es el pago.

-No me gusta escucharte hablar de esa manera. Es cierto que cometiste un grave error con Hinata pero no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida lamentándote. Tienes que hacer tu vida, buscar una mujer que te quiera y te pueda dar familia. – dijo Sakura con mucha seriedad.

Naruto miro a su amiga, sabía que tenía razón y que debía hacerlo pero simplemente había algo que lo detenía. El recuerdo de su querida Hinata permanecía. Salió de casa de sus amigos sintiéndose solitario, verlos tan felices y con su pequeña lo hacía añorar tener una familia, era verdad que nunca la había tenido pero antes no le resultaba tan pesado como ahora.

Justo estaba por dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando algo choco con él, sus buenos reflejos salieron a flote deteniendo en el acto al pequeño bulto. Era un niño pequeño, rubio y de ojos aperlados, que intentaba a toda costa liberarse.

-¿Qué sucede pequeño? ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –pregunto Naruto sonriendo, se sintió de pronto como si volviera a su infancia, cuando no paraba de hacer travesuras.

-No le importa. –respondió el niño tajante mente. –Solo quiero volver con mi mamá.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá? –

-Mi mami está lejos de la aldea y voy a volverme un gran ninja para irla a rescatar. –respondió el niño con mucho valor.

La expresión en Naruto se puso seria al escuchar lo que decía el pequeño.

-¿Quién tiene a tu mamá?

- Minato chan… no vuelvas a darme un susto de esta manera. –reprendió una joven mujer a quien Naruto reconoció de inmediato, pero supo cómo actuar al enterarse del nombre del pequeño.

-No deberías hablar con extraños. – reprendió la mujer. –Debemos volver, le prometí a tu tío que te llevaría temprano.

-TenTen… ¿de quién ese niño?… -pregunto Naruto mientras sentía una extraña sensación. –Dime Tenten, ¿es de ella?... no te quedes callada y dímelo.

-Es de Neji… - dijo Tenten rápidamente. –Ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme. Vámonos Minato chan y despídete del Hokage.

-¿En verdad usted es el Hokage? –pregunto Minato con asombro. –Algun dia yo también lo seré y mi mamá estará muy feliz dice que mi abuelo era…

-Minato chan te dije que te despidieras, ya es tarde. – apresuro Tenten.

-Hasta luego Hokage san.

Naruto permaneció ahí por un buen rato, los vio hasta que desaparecieron de su vista. Era malo tratando de buscar conexiones e hilando información pero justo en ese momento pensó en alguien que podría ayudarlo.

- Shikamaru! –dijo para sí mismo mientras corría en dirección de la casa de su amigo.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola... muchas gracias por sus reviews que me alegran tanto... espero les guste este segundo capitulo de esta breve historia... =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Por tus lagrimas… no lo acepto"**

La pacifica aldea de Konoha se cimbro debido a un grito que resonó por todo ella. Naruto Uzumaki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, frustrado se dejo caer en el piso.

-No puedo creerlo…. Justo ahora, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué?

-Tú mismo lo enviaste, no me digas que no lo recuerdas. No creo que sea muy importante lo que venias a tratar con mi marido. –dijo Temari mientras le daba comida a su pequeña Shikary que miraba molesta al rubio por todo su escándalo.

-Si ya lo recuerdo, pero justo ahora lo necesitaba. Dattebayo!

-El no es el único genio en la familia, si gustas puedo ayudarte. –se ofreció Temari.

Naruto suspiro cansado, sabía que no podía esperar a que Shikamaru regresara así que miro a la chica y se cruzo brazos para luego narrar todo lo ocurrido.

-No hace falta ser un genio para saberlo. Naruto, si bien lo recuerdas Neji recién acaba de comprometerse y no creo que decidiera de buenas a primeras sacar a flote la existencia de un hijo, por otro lado por la edad que dices tiene el pequeño corresponde al tiempo en que Hinata abandono la aldea. No es obvio Naruto, además por la descripción del pequeño deberías haberte dado cuenta y más claro está que lleva el nombre de tu padre. –menciono Temari riendo ante el despistado de Naruto. –¿En verdad necesitaba a Shikamaru para esto?.

-Ya no te burles Temari, a veces suelo ser un poco despistado. –dijo Naruto a su defensa. –Además estaba demasiado sorprendido para fijarme en todo lo que dices.

-Dejarías de ser tu mismo si actuaras de otra manera. Y dime, ¿Qué harás?

-Hablare con Neji y en definitiva si Hinata está en problemas iré a rescatarla. –dijo Naruto con decisión. –Voy a recuperarla.

Naruto dejo la casa de los Nara para dirigirse a la villa de los Hyuga, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para recuperarla y para conocer más al pequeño Minato. No pudo evitar sonreír, tenía un hijo y ya se había perdido de mucho por lo que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar cada momento con ellos.

En la villa de los Hyuga pasaba algo completamente distinto. Neji Hyuga se paseaba inquieto por toda la sala ante la mirada de su prima y la de su tío.

-Mamá! –grito Minato mientras corría a los brazos de su madre. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Sabes hoy conocí al Hokage, yo también quiero serlo mami.

Hinata suspiro asustada ante lo que decía su niño, Neji se detuvo y miro a Tenten sorprendido.

-Abuelo, crees que pueda ser fuerte con el Hokage. –dijo Minato mientras veía a Hiashi.

-Eres un chico muy fuerte que has demostrado ser un digno heredero de nuestra familia, lograrás serlo. –respondió Hiashi. –Ahora que dices si vas con tu tía a entrenar, los adultos vamos hablar.

Una vez que el pequeño estuvo fuera de la habitación comenzaron a hablar, sin embargo el niño no se fue se había preocupado por el rostro de su madre y como su protector tenía que estar al pendiente.

-¿Naruto vio a Minato? –pregunto Neji

-Lo siento, Minato se aparto de mí y cuando menos lo pensé Naruto se encontraba con él. –se disculpo Tenten. –Me pregunto de quien era hijo y dije que tuyo.

-Naruto no tardara en venir y averiguar. Ha llegado el momento de hablar con él, como debí hacerlo hace 7 años es momento de que se enfrente. –dijo Hiashi.

-Pero padre, no quiero que este conmigo y Minato por obligación, además hemos estado muy bien mi hijo y yo… no lo necesitamos. –intervino Hinata.

-Así que pretendes que todo el mundo se entere de la deshora de nuestra familia. Hace 7 años te marchaste y no dijimos nada acerca tuyo. Ahora vuelves y pretendes que todos se enteren de la deshora que te hizo Naruto… aunque sea el Hokage te…

-Basta padre. –dijo Hinata entre sollozos. –Si quieres me marcho con mi hijo para evitarte la deshora pero no quiero que obligues a Naruto a estar con nosotros.

-Y volverás a sacrificarte por ese… Hinata sama, bien sabes que estarás atrapada y nunca serás libre. –dijo Neji. Es hora que de Minato sepa que su padre es el honorable Hokage, culpable de todas tus lágrimas y de tu auto destierro.

El pequeño Minato apretó sus puños con molestia, se había prometido así mismo volverse fuerte para proteger a su mamá y ahora se enteraba que el causante de todas las lágrimas de ella había sido causado por el hombre a quien tanto deseaba conocer y que creía muerto. Todo el orgullo que había sentido por conocer al famoso héroe de la Hoja, ahora se había transformado en odio y coraje.

-No dejare que vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi mami… -dijo Minato para si mismo.

**Continuara...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por su reviews no saben como me animan y para no hacerlos mas esperar aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo... espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Lagrimas"**

Naruto no tardo en llegar a la villa de los Hyuga, el corazón le latía al doble y la ansiedad dentro de él se incrementaba. Deseaba tanto verla o mejor dicho verlos y volvió a sentir algo dentro de su pecho al imaginar estar con ellos. Sin embargo fue abruptamente detenido por Neji Hyuga que se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Qué trae a esta villa al honorable Hokage?

- ¡Neji! ¿Quiero hablar con Hinata? –dijo Naruto al Hyuga que lo miraba de manera desafiante.

- No deberías estar aquí. Hinata sama no tiene por qué hablar contigo luego de lo que le hiciste. ¿Cuánto más vas hacerla sufrir? No te basto haberla alejado tanto tiempo de aquí. –reclamo Neji.

-Ya he pagado con creces lo torpe que fui y de cómo la trate, pero entiende Neji me di cuenta tarde de cuanto la amo y que no quiero estar más tiempo lejos de ella y ahora tampoco de mi hijo. –contesto Naruto firmemente. –Hasta tu Neji has cometido errores alguna vez.

-No estamos hablando de mi, si no de lo que tú le has hecho a ella. Que culpa tenia para pagarlo de esa manera tan ruin y a demás…

-Buenas tardes honorable Hokage –interrumpió Higashi Hyuga. –Imagino el motivo que lo ha traído hasta aquí, sin duda el motivo es por la llegada de mi hija a la villa. Sírvase a estar tranquilo, se ha arreglado la papelería correspondiente o ¿acaso hay otra cuestión?.

-Hiashi san, tiene razón al decir que estoy aquí por su hija pero no por cuestiones de otro índole. Quiero pedirle la mano de Hinata en matrimonio, como debi hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. –respondió  
Naruto.

-Ya veo, por favor sígame. – dijo Hiashi dándose la vuelta. –Neji, podrías avisar a Hinata que el Hokage ha venido a verla.

-Así será Hiashi sama. –dijo Neji alejándose de ellos.

Hiashi condujo a Naruto hasta la sala principal, luego de ofrecerle un poco de te miro seriamente al rubio frente a él.

-Hace algunos algunos años mi hija se marcho de aquí por razones que imagino está enterado, durante su destierro dio a luz a un niño a quien no hace falta mencionar quien es el padre. Lo que deseo saber Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Restauraras el honor de mi hija y de mi nieto?

-He venido aquí con esa intención. Quiero que ellos estén conmigo de hoy en adelante y que todos se enteren que son mi esposa e hijo.

Hinata entro en la habitación en ese momento, había escuchado las palabras de Naruto pero estas no tuvieron efecto que antes el escucharlas le había resultado algo huecas. Sintió como si Naruto estuviera reclamando algo de su propiedad y no con el corazón.

-Buenas tardes. – saludo la joven llamando la atención de ambos hombres. –Es un placer saludarlo Hokage sama sin duda consiguió lo que deseaba.

Naruto había permanecido absorto desde que la había visto pero sus palabras fueron un golpe seco para lo que estaba esperando. ¿Lo estaría castigando?

-Hija toma asiento, Naruto justo estaba diciéndome que desea casarse contigo y reconocer al pequeño Minato.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice mi padre? –dijo Hinata viendo a Naruto, su corazón latía desesperado e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no parecer nerviosa. –Y qué pensaría si te dijera que no acepto, ni yo ni mi hijo necesitamos de ti Naruto. –

Tanto Naruto como Hiashi se sorprendieron por la respuesta de Hinata, sin embargo el joven Uzumaki no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-Los dejare solos para que hable, hay mucho que deben arreglar. –dijo Hiashi poniéndose de pie. Una vez que estuvieron solo.

-Pues te hare cambiar de idea, pero tú y mi hijo estarán conmigo. Sé que no me porte bien contigo Hinata pero quiero demostrarte que te amo y que quiero que estés conmigo.

-Sabes por cuánto tiempo espere que lo hicieras, cuantas veces desee que tu corazón solo tuviera lugar para mí y me canse de esperarlo. Estuve ahí escuchando cuanto la amabas y tuve que soportar que mi corazón se lastimara con cada palabra tuya. Siempre conformándome con las migajas que tenias para mí, me volví tu consuelo a pesar de estar sufriendo porque al menos quería algo de ti. –dijo Hinata mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. –Justo el día que iba a contarte lo de nuestro hijo cuando escuche que Sakura te iba a dar una oportunidad. Y tuve que irme para poder dejarte ser feliz pero al menos tuve algo tuyo… mi niño al que tanto amo y ahora que decido volver, te presentas diciendo que nos quieres en tu vida. No somos de tu propiedad Naruto, ni estaremos ahí porque te sientes solo.

Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho. Tanto daño le había hecho a la mujer que amaba. Ahora tenía que demostrarle que en verdad había cambiando y que la amaba demasiado.

-Hinata yo… fui un tonto, no me detuve a pensar en ti en ese tiempo y ahora comprendo la clase de dolor que te hice pasar cuando no lo merecías. Me di cuenta tarde que te amaba, que siempre lo hice pero que no me había dado cuenta de ello hasta que fue tarde… ya te habías ido. –Naruto se acerco a Hinata y tomo sus manos. –Perdóname Hinata, abogo a tu puro corazón para que me des una oportunidad. Te demostrare cuanto te amo, cuanta falta me haces… por favor Hinata, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

-Naruto… yo… yo…

-Mi mami y yo no necesitamos de nadie… si alguien la hace llorar tiene que vérselas conmigo. –dijo el pequeño Minato entrando en la habitación, corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre. –Mi mamá no necesita a nadie señor Hokage.

-Minato chan, no es la manera de hablarle… hay algo que debes saber mi niño… el Hokage se llama Naruto Uzumaki y el es tu papá… -dijo Hinata de manera cariñosa al pequeño que la abrazaba fuerte.

-Mi padre! –dijo Minato con sorpresa viendo al hombre.

**Continuara.**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Hola a todos... muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir este breve relato. Me llamo la atencion algunos comentarios sobre lo que esperaban que hiciera Hinata y eso me dio una idea que pienso usar en el relato, sin embargo quiero aclarar que Hinata sigue amando a Naruto pero esta demasiado herida y aunque una parte de ella desea aceptarlo a la primera, hay otra que se resiste. No creo que Naruto lo tenga facil... en fin espero sus comentario.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4 "No soy un Uzumaki… soy un Hyuga"**_

El pequeño Minato permaneció absorto por algunos minutos, no dejaba de ver a Naruto. Tantas veces había deseado conocer a su padre pero cada vez que preguntaba por él lo único que conseguía era entristecer a su madre o hacerla llorar y se había prometido nunca más indagar sobre su padre. Finalmente había logrado ver como una figura paterna a su tío, que los visitaba con frecuencia y que le había prometido entrenarlo… y justo ahora que creía que todo estaba bien, aparecía el ser que tantas lagrimas había hecho derramar a su querida mamá. Y aun siendo tan pequeño sintió un enorme enojo hacia el hombre frente a él.

-No quiero… el no es mi papá. –negó el pequeño Minato mientras abrazaba a su madre. –Que se vaya mamá.

Hinata acaricio el rubio cabello de su hijo y le sonrió, con mucha ternura le dijo.

-Mi niño, tantas veces preguntaste y pediste conocer a tu padre. Y finalmente lo tienes enfrente, no deberías comportarte así. –

Por mucho que Naruto la hubiera herido, ella jamás sería capaz de negarle a su hijo la posibilidad de convivir con su padre, porque pese a toda su historia con el Uzumaki este le había dado un gran regalo, su amado Minato.

-No quiero mami… el te hizo llorar mucho y no lo quiero. –respondió Minato abrazando a su madre.

Naruto veía la escena y las palabras del pequeño le dolían enormemente, pero él no era un hombre que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente así que quito la cara de tristeza y sonriendo se acerco a ellos. Se puso de rodillas para estar al mismo nivel que Minato.

-Entiendo que estés enojado Minato chan, yo también estaría enojado si alguien hubiera hecho llorar a mi mamá, aunque nunca pude convivir con tu abuela para saberlo pero al verte a ti se que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Yo solo quiero que me den una oportunidad, se los pido a ambos. –pidió Naruto.

-Ni mi mamá ni yo lo necesitamos señor. Usted no quiso estar con mi mami ni conmigo, estuvimos solitos los dos… yo no…

-Tranquilo Minato chan, no es bueno que un niño se exprese así. Tu padre y yo tuvimos algunos malos entendidos pero ellos no te incluyen, estoy segura que él te quiere y que estés a su lado…

Naruto interrumpió a Hinata. –Los quiero a ambos… quiero que formemos una familia.

-Siento decepcionarte Naruto… pero lo que quieres no podrá ser, no te negare el derecho de ver a Minato chan y si quieres el llevara tu apellido pero no seremos una familia nosotros tres. –dijo Hinata sin creer que hubiera tenido el valor de decir lo que pensaba en ese momento. –Y si no hay nada más que decir… te dejo con Minato chan.

-Hinata… espera… -dijo Naruto antes de que un grito llamara su atención.

-Noooo yo no quiero quedarme con el… yo no quiero que él sea mi papá… y yo quiero quedarme contigo y con mi abuelo.

-Pero cariño… dale la oportunidad de conocerte… -dijo Hinata con cariño.

-NOOOO yo no lo quiero… -Dijo el pequeño Minato saliendo de la habitación.

-Yo lo siento Naruto… Minato chan no quiso comportarse así, es un buen niño… y si me disculpas tengo que marcharme. Cuando quieras puedes venir a verlo. Adiós Naruto.

Naruto abandono la villa de los Hyuga cabizbajo, había pensando para el atardecer estaría a lado de su querida Hinata. La actitud de la chica lo desconcertaba. ¿Acaso ya no lo amaba? ¿Se habría enamorado de otro? Ante aquellos cuestionamientos sintió enfado, una oleada de celos lo invadió, pero no iba a dejar que un tercero le robara a su recién conocida familia e iba a luchar por hacer que el pequeño Minato lo admirara… Camino entonces hacia la torre principal de la aldea… debía pensar en como reconquistar el corazón de Hinata.

- Voy hacer que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi Hinata.

Hinata había salido al jardín en búsqueda de su hijo, le había dolido la actitud porque sabía cuanto había desea Minato conocer a su papá y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de su actitud. Lo vio sentado en el viejo columpio, aquel que fuera su única distracción durante su infancia.

-Minato chan. –dijo Hinata dulcemente. -¿Qué pasa mi vida? Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-Mami… no quiero que el Hokage sea mi papá. El te hizo llorar mucho y no lo quiero, fue malo. Yo quiero ser el único que este contigo mami.

-Mi vida, los problemas que yo haya tenido con tu padre no te incluyen a ti. El acaba de conocerte y estoy segura que se muere por saber de ti. Además, aun recuerdo cuando decías que querías verlo, jugar con él y…

-Pero yo no quiero. Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como mi tío Neji y como mi abuelo… seré un gran ninja mami y te voy a proteger.

-Aun eres pequeño, quiero que juegues y tengas muchos amigos antes de enfocarte en ser un ninja.

-Mami, yo ya soy un hombre. –dijo Minato con seguridad. – Ya tengo… -se puso a contar con sus dedos. – Siete años, dice el abuelo que ya iré a la academia.

Hinata abrazo a su hijo, sintiendo que el corazón se le encogía al saber que pronto daría un gran paso en su vida y se cuestiono si hacia lo correcto, si lo estaba educando de la manera adecuada.

-¿Qué paso hija? ¿Qué ocurrió con Naruto? –dijo de pronto la voz de Hiashi.

-¡Padre!... bueno el… -trato de hablar Hinata pero con su hijo cerca no quería que escuchara.

-Minato kun, tu tio Neji te espera en el dojo, no lo hagas esperar. –dijo Hiashi.

El niño se alejo corriendo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Una vez que padre e hija estuvieron solos.

-No quiero que mal interpretes mis palabras hija, pero quiero evitar que tu y mi nieto pasen por habladurías. Tienes que aceptar la propuesta de Naruto y casarte.

-Pero padre… yo no deseo… yo…

-Has pensando en tu hijo. Hinata, hace años cuando saliste embarazada lo que hice fue alejarte y te dije una única condición para volver, accediste a ello y ahora que has vuelto…

-Se padre que me dijiste que la única manera de volver era que yo me casara para evitar la vergüenza al clan. Y agradezco tanto que me dejaras volver si haber cumplido pero casarme con Naruto.

-Sera lo mejor… aceptaremos a Naruto en la villa y podrán vivir aquí, donde Minato kun podrá aprender sobre nuestra herencia familia y sea un digno heredero. Solo piénsalo hija, aunque yo quiera tanto a mi nieto no puedo saltarme los decretos familiares y si tu hermana tiene un hijo será mejor el heredero y tu hijo pasara a la segunda rama de la familia…

-Yo… voy a pensarlo padre…

Porque el destino se empeñaba a tenerla cerca de Naruto. Hace años había decidido dejar de seguirlo y tomar su propio camino y descubrió que estaba embarazada. El amor por Naruto la había lastimado, era verdad que lo había aceptado con tal de tener un poco de él y que muchas veces había deseado ser Sakura pero ahora todo era distinto. Aun lo amaba pero ahora Naruto estaba en segundo plano. Si accedía a lo que pedía su padre, esta vez seria ella quien pusiera las condiciones…

**Continuara…**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos! Aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia y hay una adivinanza por aqui haber si dan con la respuesta... y una vez mas gracias a todos por leerla.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 "La Propuesta"**

Naruto tenía más de media hora dando vueltas en su oficina, se sentía desesperado y ansioso pues solo deseaba que Hinata y su hijo estuvieran con él, era lo único que necesitaba. Se maldijo por haber sido tan ciego.

_"Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Sakura jamás habría hecho lo que Hinata aquella vez frente a Pain y nunca había estado al pendiente como lo había hecho mi dulce Hina. Seguí encaprichado con Sakura y por ello perdí lo que realmente amo. ¿Por qué será que nos gusta que nos traten mal?..."_

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

_"Si tan solo pudiera regresaría en el tiempo y borraría lo tonto que fui con Hinata…."_

El insistente golpeteo logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Suspiro con extremo cansancio antes de sentarse en su silla.

-Siento molestarlo Rokudaime. El Kazekage acaba de llegar y ha venido a visitarlo.

- ¡Gaara! No me acuerdo de que su visita haya estado programada. –dijo Naruto mas para sí mismo que para su asistente. –Hazlo pasar de inmediato y cancela mis compromisos esta tarde

-Como ordene Lord Hokage… -dijo la chica al salir de la oficina.

Gaara no tardo en entrar y fue recibido por su gran amigo, ambos hicieron un choque de manos.

-No te esperaba Gaara, pero me alegra verte luego de estos años de no vernos.  
-Lo mismo para ti amigo, hace tiempo que no visitas la aldea, pero lo que me trae aquí ahora no son negocios. Vengo a ver a dos personas importantes. –dijo Gaara mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a Naruto. –La vida se va muy rápido, no lo crees?

-Si tienes razón, ahora es cuando calan más los errores del pasado.

-No me digas que el gran Naruto, el Rokudaime del que todos hablan se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

-Jajajajaja…. No me refería a eso si no a otras cosas. Pero cambiemos el tema, mejor cuéntame son ciertos los rumores de que el cotizado Kazekage ya tiene dueña. Cuéntame ¿ya encontraste a la mujer ideal?

-Sí, hace tiempo que la conocí… pero aun no me da una respuesta. Si algo me enseñaste fue luchar por lo que quiero y no claudicar, así que no pienso descansar hasta obtener de ella una respuesta positiva. ¿Y qué hay del famoso Hokage?

-Jajajaja ni tan famoso. Y hablando de mujeres… acaba de volver Hi…

-Discúlpeme Hokage sama, el equipo 5 ha llegado y pide audiencia con usted.

-Diles que en un momento los atiendo y dile a Tsunade obaasan que la espero para analizar la información que ha recolectado el equipo de Rock Lee. –dijo Naruto a su asistente. –Lo siento Gaara, no imaginaba que ser Hokage me quitaría de la acción para ponerme detrás de un escritorio.

-No hay de otra amigo. Sera mejor que me retire y te deje con tus labores, aprovechare mi estancia para visitar algunas personas pero que te parece para la cena. –dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie.

- Estupenda idea Gaara, hagamos una reunión con todos y festejemos tu llegada a la Hoja como se debe. –dijo Naruto planeando que Hinata también asistiera y tener pretexto para hablar con ella de manera más calmada. –Es mas voy a organizarlo todo, ya te avisare.

-Bien como desees, siempre es bueno verlos a todos. –dijo Gaara acercándose a la puerta. –Hasta entonces.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba entrenando en el dojo mientras que el pequeño Minato hacía ejercicios que le había indicado su tío Neji. La mente de la chica era un caos en ese momento, el ver a Naruto había movido muchos sentimientos que creía en el pasado pero no solo eran los buenos si no también los malos.

_"¿Por qué ahora? Mi corazón se tiñe de un deje de tristeza, no debería dejar que Naruto me afectara de esta manera pero aun lo amo, torpemente pues no se lo merece. Aunque ahora lo veo diferente no dudaría en dejarme si algo pasara con ella, siempre fue ella antes que yo… _

_Solo quisiera que se olvidara de mí y me dejara sola con mi hijo, pero sé que no lo hará. Minato chan ha logrado entrar en el corazón de Naruto y es por el que quiere que seamos familia. Y por otro lado esta mi padre que insiste en que acepte pero es que acaso ninguno de los dos piensa en mis sentimientos._

_Sin embargo hay un detalle que ambos ignoran…"_

-Hinata sama…. Un joven la busca en la entrada, insiste en verla.

-Gracias Yuki san, iré atenderlo en un momento. –respondió Hinata con dulzura.

-Pero señorita el insistió en… -trato de explicar Yuki antes de ser abruptamente interrumpida.

-Ya estoy aquí, no quería perder más tiempo sin verte. –dijo el hombre misterioso, provocando ciertas reacciones en la habitación.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida, pues no imaginaba verlo de nuevo y menos ahí; Minato al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre no dudo en correr hacia él; Neji solo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía…

-Me alegra verlo sensei… -dijo presurosamente Minato.

-Por supuesto Minato kun, pero antes hay algo que debo hablar con tu madre. –dijo el hombre acariciando afectuosamente el cabello del niño.

-Hinata… en este tiempo sin verte me he dado cuenta de que no quiero pasar mas tiempo sin ti yi sin Minato kun…

-No debiste dejar tu….

- Hinata… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Continuara…**


End file.
